


Do you really think you can just put it in a safe

by sandyk



Series: season 3 tried to be canon post eps [15]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 315, some jonah/kelly of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: "Sandra wouldn't let me have a Team Amy shirt. I mean, I'm the definition of Team Amy. I always root for Amy."





	Do you really think you can just put it in a safe

**Author's Note:**

> not mine, no profit garnered. Title and opening quote from the National's Start A War.

_Do you really think you can just put it in a safe_   
_Behind a painting, lock it up and leave?_

"So, Sandra told me you're moving out from Garrett's and moving in with Kelly," Amy said. "Didn't you ask Kristen to move in with you and then she dumped you?"

Jonah pressed his lips together. Then he said, "Yes. That's true. It doesn't really have any bearing on this situation."

"I liked Kristen, do you two still keep in touch?"

Jonah was sitting next to Amy on the loading dock. It was a really bad idea to be sitting there. Everyone would make assumptions. But those assumptions were completely wrong. And whatever, Jonah was allowed to talk to his friend. 

Jonah said, "Yeah, she's great. She, um, she's dating this great guy. He doesn't have a crush on anyone who works at Cloud 9."

"Cause you did, when you two were dating," Amy said. 

"Past tense. In the past," Jonah said. "Like your crush thing."

"Totally in the past," Amy said. "Sandra wouldn't let me have a Team Amy shirt. I mean, I'm the definition of Team Amy. I always root for Amy."

"Well, it's Amy vs Kelly for, I guess, my heart," Jonah said. "So I think it would come across like you wanted to, you want to date me."

"I did," Amy said. "Obviously. I've had feelings. That was why the kiss was so awkward."

Jonah said, "Are we having an actual conversation?"

"Sort of?" Amy was looking at out at the loading dock. Not at Jonah. He was grateful. Amy said, "It was a weird summer. I felt like, you know, I ruined my life. Adam and I finally found our ending, but it was all weird, because it wasn't clean. We kissed. And I wanted it. Like, I'm not stupid, of course, I knew you liked me if I didn't admit it. But then, like, you just gave in. And sometimes it felt like we couldn't even be friends." She sighed. She pushed at her hair and he tried to concentrate on his own knees and not look at her. "And everything was bad and weird, I thought I'd be great at being single again."

"But then there was Tate," Jonah said. "I'm a little, that sort of hurt. Even if I have moved on. I am moved on."

"Well, whatever, he's a 10," Amy said. "Thanks for that heartfelt response to my unburdening."

"Was that your unburdening?"

"I'm going to find someone from your 8th grade class and get that video of you in the talent show," Amy said. She stood up. "See you tomorrow."

"Yup," Jonah said.

!!

Don't move in with Kelly, Amy thought, driving home. You'll break up and then what? Back to Garrett's? He won't take you. Don't be stupid. 

They should have had sex. At some point. She'd probably missed her chance. 

It occurred to her Mateo looked so happy holding hands with Jeff.

Amy never thought she'd want something Mateo had, unless it was shoes. Mateo had some fantastic shoes even if they would be pretty masculine on Amy. But she could pull it off. She could pull off a lot of looks. She should switch up her looks sometimes. Take a chance. She had a great body. She was, frankly, prettier than Kelly. 

If she forced Jonah to choose, he'd agree with her, she'd bet. 

!!

Garrett sighed heavily. Jonah ignored him. Garrett said, "Hey, amnesty day. So I'm going to admit that at one point I tried to install spy cameras in the kitchen to catch you making a mess--"

"That is so unbelievably petty," Jonah said. "You nanny cam'd me. When did we stop being friends?"

"I am telling you this because we are friends," Garrett said. "If I hadn't seen with my own eyes, for a very brief few seconds before I stopped watching and erased the tape, that you and Kelly do have sex, or at least one time she gave you a blowjob, I would not believe you're not just friends. Are you even in love?"

"We, we haven't said it, but that's, you know, whatever." Jonah went back to packing.

"Sure," Garrett said. "Whatever. You should not move in with her. If you two haven't broke up in two weeks, I will give you my second TV."

"You barely use that," Jonah said. He kept carefully and slowly packing up his fondue set. 

"Hey, you and Kelly have shown some true stupidity and lack of self-awareness. It might take three weeks," Garrett said. "Look, I know you think of yourself as a crusader for the little guy and the oppressed and marginalized, but you're really not. What you are is a good guy. You don't want to hurt people. But you're going to if you move in with Kelly."

Jonah stopped packing. "You never say nice things to me like that anymore."

"And you know I want you to move out, but this is wrong, dude."

Jonah shrugged and shook his head. "It's not like Amy's interested."

"That's no reason to settle for someone you don't want to be living with," Garrett said. "This is wearing me out. Do you have a tattoo on your hip? I didn't watch long enough to really see, but some images get burned in your brain."

Jonah rubbed the tattoo through his pajama pants. He said, "Yeah. College. It's just, it's the Hebrew letter equivalent of Mom." Kelly had asked about it and he'd said the same thing. It was amazing the lies of omission you could get away with.

He did stop packing. But he wasn't breaking up with Kelly. 

!!

"Your crush should be over, look at how Jonah didn't dump Kelly," Dina said. She'd come over because Amy had veganized the recipe for no puke pops her mom had made during her pregnancy. Amy had told Dina about them and for some reason promised to make them for her. They were, apparently, best friends. 

"He likes her or whatever," Amy said. "I stayed with Adam for a long time."

"Adam is twice the person Kelly is. Literally. She is just that short," Dina said. She started sucking on one of the pops. "What's in this?"

"It's a mix of greens and bean paste and special herbs," Amy said. 

"Let me guess, straight from the jungles of Costa Rica," Dina said. 

"Honduras, my family is from Honduras and actually my mother got the recipe from an old neighbor and that lady was from Denmark," Amy said. "Whatever. Whatever on Jonah. All of it." 

She was totally cool about it now, she really was.


End file.
